


I Love You But...

by kari2171



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari2171/pseuds/kari2171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't believe in unconditional love, but now its Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You But...

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get this out of my head, so maybe if I write it, I can get back to the series I want to be thinking about. The first part is kind of written like a script. As usual, I own nothing and make nothing.

Maria: Tony, I love you, but stop wrinkling Mommy's dress.  
Howard: I love you Tony, but I have to go. The plane is leaving for the Artic in 20 minutes.  
Edwin: Yes Master Stark. I love you too, but you have to stop this drinking. You're only 14 for goodness sake.  
Rhodey: Yes Tony, I do love you, but not like that. You're like my little brother.  
Pepper: I love you Tony, but I can't be with you knowing I'll always be waiting for the phone call that Ironman is dead.

 

******  
Steve was lazing on the couch in Tony's lab, sketching a picture of Dum-E wearing a fez. He had learned not to ask why things like fez's ended up down here. Tony was at his workbench, muttering to himself about force vectors and tensile strength and when Steve noticed the grease streaks running across both cheeks, he knew. He didn't even think, just blurted it out.  
"I love you."

Tony looked up at Steve in shock. Sure they had moved from reluctant teamates, to friends, and then more. And while Tony was really enjoying the 'more', he wasn't sure what Steve was doing with someone like him. "But..."

"But what?"

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"The but. There's always a but. I love you but Tony you're too loud or too manic or to self-centered or too insecure and how do those last two even go together and I just want to know what I have to fix. For you I might be able to do it."

Steve went over and took Tony in his arms. "No buts Tony. I love you. I never want you to change. I will always love you no matter what. Doesn't mean I won't worry and nag but never doubt I love you. Period."

'Oh,' Tony thought. 'That's what this is supposed to feel like.'

"Come on,"Steve said. "Clint is cooking meatloaf tonight and I want to get there before Thor."

They are almost to the elevator when Tony realises what he forgot to say.

"I love you too you know."

"No buts for you either?"

"No buts."


End file.
